The Life of Bella Swan
by K8e1211
Summary: Bella Swan is living with her abusive father Charlie and she isnt allowed to have any friends, which makes her a loner at school. She thought that would never change and all she wishes for is that her mother would come back and that she would have a normal life with a loving family and friends. Can all the hurt she has felt for years change with a new family arriving here in Forks?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story, that's all Stephanie Meyers work

Chapter 1

Waking up in Hell and the Meeting

BPOV

"Bella!" called Charlie, my father yelled from downstairs "Get your ass down here now!"

Great I thought to myself, another day filled with pain and agony from not only my low life father but also from the hellhole called school.

I crawled out of bed and quickly ran to the bathroom and got changed into a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and grabbed my black pair of converses on my way out of my bedroom door.

I got down the stairs to find my oh so wonderful father waiting for me in the living room with a beer in hand. (Note the sarcasm)

"Come here you worthless piece of shit" Charlie slurred marching forward and grabbing a fistful of my hair. "We have a new family that has arrived here, and I just wanted to remind you of not getting to close to their children and thinking you can trust them with our little secret." He said with venom in his tone. "Or it might just cause quite a lot of pain for you." he asked pulling back at my hair with much force. "Got it?"

"Yes" I managed to squeak out into a small whisper.

"Good, now get out of my sight" he said throwing me at the door and kicking my side once to show that he wasn't kidding about his threat.

I screamed from the pain that crossed my ribs. It hurt so much to breath just from the pressure that his kick conflicted.

I managed to scramble up, grab my bag and throw it over my shoulder but wincing slightly from the extra weight on my side. I walked out the door and started my horrendous walk to school.

Walking always seems to calm my nerves and just clear my head from the world and imagine a world filled with no hurt or pain. I just want a life where I'm loved by a father who doesn't drink and abuse me, I want to make friends that I won't have to worry of being punished for having, and I want a mother that never ran away from her own child and husband. I sighed, because I can want all the damn time but nothings going to change even how much I want it to.

And there I go on wanting again!

Ugh!

Anyway while I was having my little rant I arrived at school or better known as the hellhole in my words.

But there's a car I didn't recognize pulling up a few yards ahead of me. It's a shiny silver Volvo that looks brand spanking new to. Hmm it must be the new kids. There's really nothing for me to care about what they look like or anything since there's no point in it anyway. So I just kept walking with my eyes averted to the ground.

I heard whispers as I past students since I wasn't particularly a 'cool' kid or whatever and I didn't have any friends. I'm just the freak that people ignore and whisper about to get a few laughs from the 'popular' kids. Queue eye Role

Anyway as I was walking and ignoring any silent judgments, is when I heard an engine cut off and five car doors slam. ALL whispering stopped around me. It was completely silent.

It was nearly creepy when all you could hear were 5 footsteps not including mine walking on the gravel of the school parking lot.

Anyway I got to my locker after the creepy silence and grabbed my English book. I was about to turn and head down the hall to English when I got stopped by hitting a wall, or that's what I thought it was.

But when I looked up it was definitely not a wall that was there

Because it was the most beautiful person I had ever seen that I had hit. He had pale white skin and Golden eyes with Bronze hair that was messy enough to look casual and sexy at the same time.

But I was quickly interrupted from my observation from this strange beautiful man from the pain that went through my side from the impact when I ran into him that made me fall to the ground and put enough pressure to my ribcage that got me to hiss out in agony.

I heard him take an intake of breath as I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain to die down.

It took about a minute for me to breathe normally again.

I was about to stand up when a hand shot out in front of my face. It scared me at first not remembering that he was here but I quickly just accepted his hand.

He helped me up being quite gentle. I was surprised by that action since he was like a wall from his height and muscle.

I grabbed my bag being careful over my movement of bending over. I didn't want to cause anymore pain then there should be.

"Thank you" I said about to walk away when I slipped over my own feet. I was bracing myself for the impact when I felt two strong cold hands snake around my waist supporting my fall. I looked up only to see the gorgeous man staring intensely at me. "Edward Cullen" he said, shooting his hand out to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thx for all the reviews and viewers I got on chapter one already, I really appreciate it

Note: I do not own any characters in this story, that's all Stephanie Meyers work.

Chapter two

Conversations and an awaiting surprise

BPOV

"B-bella" I stumbled out as I looked into his perfectly colored golden eyes.

"Well its nice to meet you Bella, but I'm sorry for making you fall down." He said as the sound of his voice sent chills down my spine. "Are you alright? It looked like you were in quite a lot of pain there." He said with question and concern visible in his eyes.

"Uh yeah..." I said a bit awkwardly, holding out the yeah a little bit longer then necessary.

"I err; just hurt my ribs a little on a fall I took down the stairs." Yeah the stairs lets go with that.

"Are you sure?" he asked, clearly not believing my story.

Uh oh this is exactly why I don't interact with people. They observe something that's a little off and question it right off the bat. And I can't afford him even slightly thinking something is wrong or different about me, when he shouldn't even be talking to me.

"Of course I am" I said with an awkward chuckle "Now if you will excuse me, but I need to get to class before I'm late." I told him wanting to end this conversation.

I started walking to class when I heard him call my name.

"Bella wait!" I turned around only to see him running towards me in perfect grace.

"What?" I said through clenched teeth suddenly feeling angry that he won't leave me alone. I mean I should be happy that he actually wants to talk to me, but it's not safe without me ending up with a beating.

He looked slightly frustrated and curious about something.

"I just wanted to know if you could show me where the office is." He said, sounding slightly desperate

"Sure" I said gruffly leading him down the hall

EPOV

Of course I knew where the office was but I wanted to spend more time talking to Bella.

She's harder for me to read then like everyone else, because for some reason I can't get through to her mind. Its almost like a shield is covering her from me, but she's human I just don't understand.

When she fell, she hissed out in pain and started breathing hard, and taking heavy breaths. At first I wanted to grab her and hold her in my arms and protect her from any harm, but I knew better and had to fight the urge, which was quite harder then I thought it would be because she was the most beautiful human I have ever seen and her sent. Oh. My. God… I wanted to take her away and keep her as mine and mine only but that would hurt her and I couldn't ever hurt her. I felt a sudden possessive part of me come out as I thought this. So at the end of my rant in my head I just instead gave her my hand to help her back up, which she did accept.

The fall seemed to hurt more then it should have, which got me wondering if she was already hurt before she fell, and if she was, then by what or who would have caused it, because I know for sure her little "I fell down the stairs" act wasn't true, then what is the truth? It's Just another mystery to find out about her.

We came to a stop in a middle of a hallway to a door that says "Office" on it.

"Thank you, Bella" I said, turning towards her with a smile.

"Err your welcome" Bella said about to turn away, but I wasn't going to allow that.

"Bella" I said grabbing her hand making her gasp from the coldness of mine, making me quickly with draw my hand. "Would you like to sit with my family and I at lunch?" I asked as if nothing unusual happened.

She went completely rigid by this which just boosted my curiosity scale about her.

"Umm n-no I-I c-cant, s-ss-sorry" she stumbled out and keeping her eyes averted away from me.

"Why not" I Pushed

"I'm S-sorry but I g-got to g-go. She said turning away, but this time without me pulling her back, but instead stunned.

Why was she so nervous? What was so bad that made her stumble across her words and not want to sit with us?

I know one thing though, and that would be that Bella Swan has a secret, and I'm going to find out what.

BPOV

I can't get to close to him I just cant, but why do I feel so drawn to him? And why was I so tempted to say yes to sitting with his family? I wondered this as I walked through the door of my house after a long day of trying to stay invisible to any of the new kids and of course to their brother Edward.

But as soon as I walked through that door I immediately wished I was back out of it.

Because Charlie was standing right in front of me, looking more trashed and wasted then I have ever seen.

"I have a surprise for you" I heard before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry y'all for not updating my story sooner. I'v been facing some family problems but I promise from now on ill start posting more Oh! And I almost forgot!

I wanted to thank y'all for posting all the reviews, Iv been enjoying reading them and looking at yawls opinions and thank you for all the followers to, I really appreciate it. SO…. Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy

Pain

I felt it all.

Heard it all.

The pain. The yells. My own cries that were forced out of me. It was all too real, and it was real, but I wish it hadn't been so I could just forget it all. But of course I cant I'm the Bella Swan the simple, abused Bella Swan so of course I'd remember it all.

This afternoon when I walked into my house, Charlie was waiting for me but I couldn't exactly remember what he did but I was awake enough to feel and hear it all. But I wish I hadn't. I just wanted to end it all, and just be lost in the dark at least I wouldn't get hurt anymore.

So right now I'm lying down on the ground in my room. I guess Charlie just threw me in here after he had his fun. I tried not moving an inch but breathing even hurt so all I could do was lay here. It was quite boring but at least I could have a few minutes of rest.

EPOV

Alice was being quite suspicious around me she kept blocking her mind by singing the national anthem song in her head, and trust me after about the 30th time you hear It, you start cursing the dang thing for ever be made.

But every now and then I would catch a few things in her heads like "Oh God" or "Bella"

Which caused me to get even more suspicious and anxious to know what she saw. I had this weird feeling with Bella, that she was mine and mine alone. I didn't want anything to happen to her and the more I thought about her, the more feelings I felt for her.

Alice was becoming jumpy by now and that caused me to finally snap.

"Alice just tell me already! " "Why are you hiding your damn thoughts from me? I know it's about Bella and I know its something bad, so tell me!" I nearly yelled but she didn't even flinch she just turned and looked at me and said three words to me that made me jump from the couch and run straight out to the door to find my beloved.

"She needs you."

BPOV

I was nearly unconscious from the pain but I needed to stay awake, I just had this feeling.

I was just laying here not really thinking about anything but just listening to the sounds from the wind against the trees, the rustling of leaves, and just waiting. But I wasn't sure what exactly I was waiting for.

I was quite aware though of some sort of knocking, but it sounded more like thumps from upstairs in my bedroom. I tried looking at my window seeing if something was there but that just caused me to make some sort of groan/painful moan to escape my lips. I tried stifling the noise by biting my lip thinking that the visitor could be one of Charlie's "friends". But it didn't really help much.

I guess the visitor got impatient because I heard footsteps in the hallway, moving towards my room, coming closer each second.

I had to do something; I didn't want to just lay here being weak and practically just give up.

So I attempted to stand up, ignoring the pain that rippled through my body. I just had to keep pushing through the pain. When I was fully up I gripped the edge of the walls not daring to let go. But that did no help. I was dizzy, so freaking dizzy. The room was spinning and I heard the door handle move but I couldn't care less, couldn't focus on that. I was just too damn dizzy.

When I saw the door open just a crack I screamed, panicking letting go of the wall and falling. But I couldn't tell which way I was falling, all I could tell was that the floor was spinning, and coming straight at me.

Though when I closed my eyes I felt something cold grab me and pull me against something hard.

Confused about what I was pressed against and what was holding me I opened my eyes briefly only to make out golden eyes. Very familiar Golden eyes, but I didn't care I felt so sick, so dizzy, and too tired to care. So I finally just let go, and let the darkness pull me under.


End file.
